


I Was So Hard

by momijimanju



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momijimanju/pseuds/momijimanju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die had morning wood but Shinya wouldn't wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was So Hard

I began to panic. I was so hard. But he was asleep right in front of me. 

I swept the blanket away. He slept naked, curled up on the bed with his back to me. Maybe if I tried to wake him up he'd let me fuck him a bit. But he was asleep so peacefully.

I swept his hair from his neck and licked him. He moaned slightly but stayed asleep. 

Damn. 

I ran my hand over his body. Smooth and so warm. I needed to get into that warmth, I was so hard. 

I caressed his behind and looked at his face to see if he woke. His brow furrowed slightly like when I teased him just a bit too much. I slid my finger between his cheeks. He didn't even react. 

Well I would just have to take matters into my own hands. So I did. And I slid that matter along the crevasse between his cheeks. He squirmed but did not wake. I prodded at his cute little hole a bit. It gave but he still did not wake. I took a resigned breath and slid inside him. 

Oh he was heavenly. So warm, so smooth, so perfect. I slid my arm around him, settled behind his warm body and began to move. He gripped me just right inside him, bringing me close to the edge quickly. I slid my hand down and stroked him. I came inside him hard.

"Die, could you not have waited?"


End file.
